


Routine Maintenance

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Juliet test the structural integrity of the sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Maintenance

Monthly maintenance checks are just about the worst kind of busy work there is on the island, but then Horace tells Juliet that security personnel will be joining her on the sub, and well, she's suddenly not so upset about it. She knows it'll be James because he's the head of security, and she makes her way to the dock wearing her blue jumpsuit and carrying a clip board. Her hair is in a loose ponytail, and she nods at the guy standing guard outside of the sub. "Is he already inside?”   
  
She gets a nod in return and tries to ignore the flip in her stomach as she climbs down the ladder. She's been trying to tell herself that there's nothing between them, not really. One kiss two months ago when they were drunk didn't mean anything, and he hasn't tried to kiss her again. But he's not letting her forget what happened. He stays in her personal space, he constantly brushes his hand against some part of her body, and she'll never admit it out loud, but she loves it.  
  
"Nice of you to finally show up," he says from his seat as he eyes her, checking her out as she comes into view, but quickly reigning himself in. When she turns, all he's offering is a smirk in her direction.  
  
"Yeah, well, if Jerry had actually relayed the right time to my boss at the motor pool, maybe I would have been here on time." She looks around, as if realizing for the first time that they're supposed to do something here. "So, what do you know about the sub, James?"  
  
"Absolutely jack shit," he responds, looking a little helpless. "I got a list of things we're s’posed to check, but it all looks like..." He makes vague hand gestures as she looks at her own clipboard with the list of maintenance requirements.  
  
"Alright, well, I'm sure we can figure it out." Juliet pauses and looks around. "Is it just us?"  
  
"Just us," he says as he starts making his way forward. "Looks like we're checkin' the main ballast tanks first," and he leads the way.  
  
"I understand why I'm here, even if I don't know anything about submarines," she says, following him and tilting her head a little to decide exactly how that DHARMA jump suit benefits his...assets. "Why do I get a security detail?"  
  
James turns to look at her over his shoulder. "Just in case there's some kinda sabatoge. Or an emergency. Or...hell, I don't know, Blondie. But I figure we can get it done faster this way."  
  
"And how long do we have?" she asks.  
  
"Three hours. So let's get started."  
  
They spend an hour and a half figuring that ballast tanks and trim tanks and stern planes are all in order before she sits down to take a break. It's stifling in the metal can, and she unzips her jump suit a little, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Fine," she responds with a half smile. "So what's next?"  
  
He looks down his sheet. "Checking instrument panels and electrical wiring. C'mon." He leads the way yet again, and she realizes this part requires her to lie down and look up. She does, but she has no idea what in the hell she's looking at once she's under the panel.  
  
"James?"  
  
He kneels down next to her and she pushes herself out a little, looking up at him from her position on the ground. "Yeah?"  
  
"I have no idea what I'm doing."  
  
He chuckles, reaching for her hand to help hoist her to her feet. "Me neither. So. We got a couple hours to kill down here. What are we gonna do?" When he tugs her up, her body lurches forward against his and she reaches out, bracing her hands on his chest so that she doesn't fall down. And there's this moment when he's remembering that night they tumbled into each other after a party and even though he was drunk he knows exactly how her mouth felt. "Careful," he says softly.  
  
She gives a short laugh, but even as she tries to take a breath it catches in her throat. She's positive this shouldn't be happening, and even more sure that it shouldn't happen on the sub, but then her mouth is over his and he's maneuvering her against metal, and Christ, she can't just push him away now. Her mouth opens under his and he's doing something with his tongue that makes her knees buckle and her mind wonder what that would feel like anywhere else on her body. When a moan cuts through the quiet, she realizes it's coming from her and that her hands are clutching his waist.  
  
It's the moan that does it, and he starts tugging her jumpsuit down the rest of the way, his lips leaving hers so that he can trail across her jaw and down her neck. He has no idea how they got here or what they're doing or why their first time is going to be in the sub. He thinks for a second that maybe they should stop and go home or at least find one of the cots, but then her hips press against his and he couldn't care less about doing this the right way. All he wants is to hear her moan again, moan his name, and it don't really matter  _where_  it happens. She's wearing a black tank top and he pushes one strap down along with her bra, his lips rough against smooth skin as he kisses down the line of her collar bone and the curve of one breast.  
  
Her breath catches again, and her fingers move through his hair, and her nipples are already taut in anticipation of his mouth. It doesn't take long, she knows that  _he_  can't wait, so when his tongue traces a circle against her skin just before his mouth surrounds her, she lets her head fall back against the wall, one hand moving to the back of his head to keep him right where he is. She never thought he'd be shy about things, and damn is she glad she was right about that as his mouth greedily moves from one breast to the other, teeth nipping at her skin as his hands get the rest of her clothes off. And God, she needs him, and she wants to feel him too, so she starts working on his jump suit, only her hands slip into his boxers when she's done and he groans. She decides she's going to keep trying for that reaction.  
  
James is completely thrown off, and he's not sure what he expected but her hand around him wasn't it, even though he's got her mostly naked already. He's just surprised, that's all, and he's hard in her hand, and she's stroking him, and just. God, he can't help it when he pushes into her hand, and her eyes darken to a point where he thinks he might lose it right then. It's like she knows exactly what he wants to feel and when, and his eyes close as he pants, concentrating on what she's doing. When tension starts to play up and down his spine, he has to move her hand, taking her wrist in his and pinning it above her head as he leans in to kiss her. And he figures that turnabout is fair play, so with his free hand he shoves her underwear down and slides his fingers over her, and there's another second where he thinks this is all over for him. She feels so damn good, and her hips jerk into his hand, her jaw drops and she's gorgeous.  
  
The arm he isn't holding captive snakes around his shoulders, and she lightly digs into his skin with her finger nails, eliciting a groan from him as two fingers slide into her and she feels herself slip down the wall a little bit. He's holding onto her though, letting go of her wrist to support her at the hip, and she brings her legs around him, forcing him to move his hand. Bending down, she kisses him hard and deep, and then he's thrusting into her and she can't breathe anymore. She gasps, her head falling back to expose her neck, and he doesn't waste any time attaching his lips to the smooth expanse of skin. His tongue darts out to taste her at the hollow of her throat, the salt of light sweat and that basic underlying taste that's just  _her_ , making his hips jerk harder. She cries out his name, her eyes closed so tightly that she can see stars, and he drives her over the edge, her body jerking forward against his as she comes, her breath leaving her in loud gasps as she tenses, then shudders, the process repeating until he's panting.  
  
James tries to maintain some semblance of control, to keep this moment going as long as he can, but every time she tightens around him he realizes there's no way, and he's watching her face, taking in the way her skin flushes and her eyes are half-lidded and her lips are parted. He's trying to think of anything else to hold on, but then her eyes open all the way, and they're so fucking blue, and she's looking at  _him_  this way, and he closes his eyes as he comes. His hips aren't moving in any certain rhythm, he's not very graceful, but she's clinging to him and he buries his face against her neck, trying to remember how to breathe as he feels her chest rising and falling quickly against his.  
  
When he finally pulls away from her, she lets out a soft whimper of discontent but opens her eyes and gives him a smile that's so damn sexy that he grins back and knows he doesn't look half as endearing. "So, Blondie. I think the sub checks out," he says as he pulls himself together, buttoning up his jumpsuit.  
  
She laughs softly, pulling her clothes back on. "We definitely proved the strength and integrity of the structure. Very strong and supportive."  
  
He steps into her space again once they're fully dressed and looks down at her, bending to kiss her. "I don't see a reason for us to go two months without doin' that again."  
  
"Well, you know where I live. Find me any time," she says with a smile. She's about to pull away when he grabs her arm and she looks up at him, waiting on what he wants to say.  
  
He clears his throat, suddenly not really sure of what he wants to say. "See you tonight?"  
  
Juliet ducks her head with a little smile, thinking about his words before she looks back up at him again.  
  
"See you tonight."


End file.
